Resort Back To Kindergarten
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Casey is majorly stressed out over her upcoming finals. Can Derek do anything to help her relax?


A/N: Another one-shot! Um...there's a slight Dasey inclination, but nothing really. I don't know if Derek would be the kind of person to do something like this, but so what it can just be a little OOC. Hope you enjoy. R&R. -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own Life With Derek.

**Resort Back To Kindergarten**

Derek found her hunched over a pile of books and papers, just as he had imagined she would be. Finals were coming up in a few days, and while he could blow off studying, he knew she couldn't. He had been doing his best to avoid her all week. She was stressed out, and a stressed out Casey would mean bad news for an annoying Derek. Staying out of her way would have been easy if he hadn't been so damned concerned with her unbelievably high stress level.

Derek knew being that stressed was going to make her sick, or worse make her fail her finals (something he wasn't prepared to deal with). That much stress wasn't good for a person. He knew that. He had been stressed out and exhausted like that before, but he had a technique to relieve it. Derek was going to have to teach her it before she gave herself a stroke from all the cramming.

Derek came into her room, leaving the door open behind him. It was just easier, because if he had to forcefully drag her out to get her out of the room, he would do it. He was fully prepared to do it too. As he moved further into her room, Casey didn't even look up at him. She gave no acknowledgement that he was even there.

"Casey?" Derek replied, and Casey gave a little start before twisting around to look at him.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Casey said not even attempting to keep the irritation out of her voice. "As you can see, I'm trying to study."

"I am here to make you take a break." Derek announced dramatically.

"I don't have time to take a break. I still can't quite get this formula." Casey shook her head as she punctuated each word.

"You're taking a break. I'm not taking no for an answer." Derek responded, as he began to pull her out of her chair.

"When do you ever?" Casey groaned as she reluctantly let him pull her up.

"Good point, but this isn't for me. This is for you. You're going to wipe yourself out if you don't let yourself rest."

"Really Derek, I'm fine. I just need to get through this one review." Casey stated firmly.

"You're coming with me." Derek commanded. "So let's go. Come on. Through the door. Good job."

Casey rolled her eyes as she let Derek lead her out of her room. She gave one last longing look toward her books before she gave in and started for the stairs. Casey let Derek lead her all the way out of the house and into his car. He didn't speak again, he just drove. He didn't tell her where they were going, which frustrated her. Her mind was still on her books and reviews on her desk back home. Casey wasn't one to venture out in the middle of a study session, especially so close to finals. She was silently fuming by the time Derek pulled up at their destination.

As Casey got out of the car, not bothering to take in where they were at, she began to let all her anger out on Derek. "Was there really a reason for this? Hmm, Derek? Because you're wasting my time. I have more valuable things to be doing."

"See this is your problem. You're so tense." Derek replied as he moved to stand behind Casey. His hands found her shoulders and gave a light massaging squeeze. "Relax."

They were in the parking lot of a park. Casey recognized it. They took Marti to it all the time. It looked different right then, though. It was starting to get dark and it was vacated for the night. There was a single, dim street light illuminating the playground, that Derek was leading her towards. Casey didn't say a word until he gently deposited her into a swing and started to push.

"What are we doing? This is ridiculous!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey, you're stressed out. You're putting too much strain on yourself. I mean, you're strong Casey. I admit that. But this is way too much, even for you." Derek responded. "So I have this technique. When I get that stressed, I resort back to kindergarten. Back to when everything had a no-pressure, carefree, I-can-do-anything air about it. I want you to feel that, so you don't kill yourself from studying."

"I wasn't--" Casey began to argue.

"You were." Derek cut her off. "You need to cut yourself some slack once and a while. Take a minute to take a deep breath."

Casey breathed in deeply, and in a softer tone said, "Why do you care?"

"Because I like having you around. And the way you've been pushing yourself has been worrying me." Derek answered.

"You never worry about me." Casey accused.

"You never work this hard. I was afraid your head was just going to spontaneously combust." Derek chuckled.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

They were quiet for awhile after that. The only sound that could be heard echoing through the still night was the slight squeak of the swing's chains. Derek continued to lightly push Casey, and she swung her legs in time taking herself higher. As the sky got darker, she started to slow down knowing they should be getting home soon.

"Do you feel better?" Derek asked as he helped Casey to stop the swing completely.

"Actually...yes." Casey smiled.

"Good." Derek smiled back. He wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulders as they began to walk back to his car. "Now you have to promise me you're not going to go right back into studying."

"Well that would make this whole thing a waste of time, wouldn't it?" Casey laughed.

"Just promise me, won't you?" Derek responded.

"Okay, okay. I promise. But will you do one thing for me?" Casey asked.

"Anything."

"Tell me why you really went through all this trouble." Casey said. "It's not like you."

"Case, I told you. I was worried about you. You were overworked, exhausted, and stressed out. And..." Derek trailed off.

"And what?" Casey prompted.

"And, you had holed yourself up in your room for so long. I missed you. You haven't been around much lately."

"Derek..."

"Look, don't make a big deal about it okay. I don't hate you as much as I let on. Not that big of a deal." Derek replied.

"I find it hard to believe that you care that much." Casey shrugged.

Derek stopped and turned Casey so that she was facing him. "I do Case. Don't ever think I don't."

"Why not? You've always done your best to make me think otherwise." Casey's voice lowered to just above a whisper. She was overwhelmed by the intensity she found in his eyes.

"I know, but my intentions here were good and I want _you_ to know _that_." Derek said.

They started walking again and just before they reached the car Casey said quietly. "Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome Casey. I can't have you waring yourself out. Who else will I fight with?" Derek joked, chuckling as he ruffled Casey's hair.


End file.
